


Wanna Marry Me?

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, and wonhui own my heart, bc i am a sucker for that trope, fake engagement trope, it was only a matter of time before i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Jun has a plan to get free cake, and it involves proposing to Wonwoo.(or the one where WonHui get engaged for a week)





	Wanna Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I actually have no experience when it comes to cake tasting for weddings. All I know is from tv, so pls suspend your disbelief =P

“Wonwoo, wanna marry me?”

This is definitely not the way Wonwoo imagined he’d be proposed to: in his college dorm, wearing a pair jeans that’s overdue for a wash, a half-finished book in his hand, staring at his roommate with his mouth agape. 

He’s had many versions of the big moment running through his head, different scenarios involving various people over his twenty year old life. And admittedly, Junhui has become part of that list ever since he’s met the guy during college Orientation Week (who could blame him? The guy looks like a freakin’ Idol). Although in his head, among the many versions, he’s always been the one to pop the question.

The small shake of his hand prompts him to close his mouth. He blinks a few times, making sure he’s not hallucinating. The dazzling grin and expectant eyes are much too real. So he finds himself nodding. “Yes.”

 

_Fifteen minutes ago…_

 

Sitting on the common area couch, Wonwoo turns the page of his latest book. The plot is just getting more complex, when the door swings open and hits the wall behind it, causing him to startle and whip around toward the shocking arrival of his roommate.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui yells excitedly, black hair ruffled, bangs sticking up in the air. Kicking the door close, he sprints for the couch and propels himself over it, landing with his long limbs knocking into Wonwoo. The latter doesn’t mind, even though he pretends to be affronted by furrowing his brows and planting his hands on the other’s shoulders to straighten him up. Not that Junhui notices. He’s way too wound up by whatever news he carries with him. A meteor could crash through the apartment, and he still wouldn’t pay it any mind.

“You like cake, right?” the news bearer asks out of nowhere.

“Sure.” He shrugs.

Junhui grins. Apparently his answer is a good sign for him to continue. “You like free stuff, right?"

“Yeah, doesn’t everyone?”

“Great! Then it’s safe to assume that you like free cake?”

Wonwoo’s eyes narrow a bit as he watches his hyper friend. “Yes…” he responds slowly, more cautious now.

Junhui’s expression swiftly changes from excitement to  _extreme_ excitement. His pupils are blown wide, his whole face lights up, and his grin could blind even the visually impaired. Wonwoo hates that that face can make him do almost anything. He has to put an end to it before Junhui even begins.

“No.”

Junhui’s spirits immediately fall. “But you haven’t even heard what I had to say!” he cries.

“I don’t need to. One look at your face, and I already know it’s a bad idea. I don’t want anything to do with it.” He tries to be firm. He tries to remain adamant. He tries to ignore how warm he feels where his knee touches the other’s. Most of all, though, he tries to not look at the boy next to him.

He fails on all counts.

Junhui looks at him with a pout, large dark eyes pleading, liquid pools sucking Wonwoo’s resolve away from him. Damn those innocent, sparkly eyes. Damn his inability to say no to that stupidly cute face.

He sighs, feeling his earlier tough act crumble piece by piece. “Fine. What is it?”

How fast the brunet changes expression and moods gives Wonwoo whiplash. Junhui is back to his animated and enthusiastic self, toothy grin and all. He shifts his position a bit to face Wonwoo, in the process removing his knee from connecting with Wonwoo's. The latter deludes himself into thinking he doesn’t mind.

“So I was walking by this bakery earlier, and they put up an announcement with sign-up times for engaged couples to come and taste cakes for their wedding. I asked around about it, and it turns out, if you’re engaged and make an appointment, you get TWO HOURS—” here he grips Wonwoo’s forearm for emphasis—“to eat free cakes! Isn’t that just amazing?!”

“Um… yeah, I guess?” Wonwoo is still a little confused as to where Junhui is headed with this piece of information. Sometimes, the poor guy gets lost in his own mind, the thoughts too numerous and too fast, they collide together trying to get out into words. That results in Junhui going on tangents forever until he gets to the real point of the conversation. So Wonwoo waits.

But apparently that’s the wrong thing to do this time, because he gets a slap to the thigh. “Are you gonna make me ask it?”

“Huh?” That’s it, Wonwoo, thinks. Now  _he_ ’s lost in Junhui’s thoughts.

“Fine, fine,” the other is unperturbed. He clears his throat, grabbing Wonwoo’s slightly cool hands. Wonwoo tries not to panic when he feels Junhui’s warm fingers gripping his in such a tender way. He swallows thickly when the brunet stares into his eyes, his gaze flickering to the pink and full lips as they form the words, “Wonwoo, wanna marry me?"

 

 

“Alright, so we should probably get our stories straightened out, because I’m sure they’ll be asking, and it’ll be very bad if we answer differently,” Wonwoo says, to which Junhui agrees with a nod.

Wonwoo has called the bakery and made an appointment for next week. Honestly, he wanted as little to do with this mess as possible, but since he didn’t trust Junhui to not mess it up on the phone when they asked too many questions about “the wedding”, he took matters into his own hands, lying through his teeth at the receptionist.

Now they settled back on the couch, depositing the laptop, notebook, and sticky-notes on the coffee table before them. Junhui picks up a pen and begins to write out a list in the notebook of the things they should know.

“Date,” he says, pausing to look at Wonwoo.

“Next spring,” the other answers, pulling up a page with a variety of wedding pictures for reference and inspiration. He hears Junhui scribble down on the page.

“Color scheme. Let’s pick actual pretty colors,” the older urges, tapping the pen. “I don’t want the baker to laugh at us when we say it’s something ridiculous like orange and black.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Alright, let’s take a look, then.”

The boys scoot closer together, shoulders touching, as they study the small screen. Junhui opens his arm out and tugs Wonwoo against him, wrapping his arm over the other’s shoulder. Wonwoo’s heart hitches, but he ignores it, knowing Junhui doesn’t mean anything by the gesture. He’s always been a fan of skinship. At least they won’t have to fake that aspect of their relationship.

“Wait, scroll back up.” His musings come to a stop with Junhui’s voice. A tan finger moves over the screen and points at two colors. “I like those two. What do you think?”

Wonwoo looks up from the screen toward his “groom", but he doesn’t realize how close he actually is until then. Suddenly his vision is filled with a square jaw and high nose, tiny smile dancing on full lips. Junhui isn’t looking at him; he’s still contemplating the colors, giving Wonwoo an instant to marvel at this ethereal creature.

“Hey, are you blanking out again?”

Wonwoo blinks, snapping out of it as Junhui chuckles lightly, poking Wonwoo's chest where his hand is hanging over. “No.” He grabs that hand and brings it to his mouth, biting on it.

“Hey!” Junhui swats him, but doesn’t remove his arm from around Wonwoo. “I was just saying, if this is boring you, I can just find some random engaged couple online and copy down their choices.”

“No, it’s fine.” He doesn’t want to get someone else’s choices. If they’re going to pretend, might as well do it right. “Which colors?” He reads the caption under the squares Junhui indicates. “Rose quartz and serenity? Why can’t they just say pink and light blue?”

Junhui shrugs. “Aesthetics? Yes or no.”

“Yes. It’s pretty.”

“Cool.” More notes scratch the paper. “Next, what’s the style?”

“I don’t know, simple and elegant?”

The other thinks for a moment. “Okay. How do you visualize the cake? Classic tiers, or asymmetrical? Round or square?”

“Is there an option for ovals? Or rectangles?” he asks, smirk apparent. “What about if I want a cake made entirely of triangular prisms?”

Junhui laughs. “Then you’ll probably make every baker in the country cry.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” he sighs dramatically. “Alright, then I say square tiers.”

“Okay.” The brunet consults his notes. “Do you think they’ll ask about the reception?”

“I don’t know, but they’ll definitely ask about the number of guests.”

“Right,” he nods. “Let’s keep it small, so like, a hundred?”

Wonwoo quirks a brow. “A hundred is small?”

“Well, how many do you want?”

“Under fifty.”

“That’s tiny!” the older exclaims, moving away to stare at Wonwoo.

“Our parents and close friends, that’s plenty,” he says. “Who else do you want to invite?”

“We don’t share  _all_ of our friends,” Junhui replies cryptically, smirking when he notices Wonwoo narrow his eyes.

“So what? You’re gonna invite your exes or something? No way.”

Junhui laughs at that. “What, are you jealous?” Waving his left hand out in front them, he adds, “You haven’t put a ring on me yet, Mr. Jeon.”

Wonwoo ignores that part, asking instead, “So when we get married, will you become Mr. Jeon also?”

“‘When’, not ‘if’?” his groom teases with a smug snicker, to which Wonwoo rolls his eyes to hide the shame of that Freudian slip-up. Sometimes he really hated how perceptive Junhui could be.

“Anyway,” the older of the two returns to the previous topic. He makes a show of stroking his imaginary beard, eyes to the ceiling. Wonwoo thinks he looks like an idiot, yet does nothing to stop himself from continuing to stare. “That is a good question. Wouldn’t it be kind of confusing, though, when people address us? ‘Mr. Jeon!’ ‘Which one?’” Embarrassed by his own joke, he curls in on himself and bursts into quiet laughter, slapping Wonwoo’s thigh several times. The reaction makes the current Mr. Jeon crack a smile.

They hear the electronic lock beep once to let one of their roommates in. Soonyoung swings his bag onto the countertop, then walks to the couch, leaning over the back on his elbows to peer at his friends.

“What are you guys doing?” he wants to know, gaze moving from the boys on either side of him to the laptop screen.

“Plotting to get free cake,” Junhui answers, pride expanding his chest.

“Oh yeah?” Soonyoung’s eye light up. “What’s the plan? I want in.”

“Can’t,” the oldest says. “It only works in twos.”

The third party leans back in shock. “What? And you came to Wonwoo before you came to me?”

“Hey, I’m sitting right here, asshole.”

Soonyoung cracks up, moving to massage Wonwoo’s shoulders, but he puts in way too much pressure for it to be considered relaxing. “So what’s the plan anyway? I’m always up for free stuff.”

“I know!” Junhui high-fives him, then proceeds to explain his grand plan.

Afterward, Soonyoung scratches his bleached blond hair, green tips sticking up. “Fake engagement, huh. Nice,” he approves with a head nod. Flopping his hands on their shoulders, he delivers his next ridiculous question. “Do you think they’ll let me join your appointment if we tell them we’re in a poly relationship?”

“Ugh! Get out of here!” Wonwoo shoves his head away when Soonyoung yanks his suite-mates toward him, bringing their faces within kissing distance of his puckered lips.

He lets out a peel of laughter as he stumbles from the push, straightening himself out with a hand gripping the back of the couch. “You guys don’t know what you’re missing.” To demonstrate his point, he runs a hand seductively down his sides, before blowing a kiss on his fingers.

While Junhui laughs and claps for his effort, Wonwoo shakes his head, wondering how he’d come to befriending these two idiots.

“No, seriously, though,” Soonyoung moves to the other side of the couch and picks up the notebook, squeezing himself between the two grooms. “This is pretty extensive. You guys might as well have a real wedding while you’re at it.”

“We’re not even dating!” Wonwoo reminds him, punching his arm for almost sitting on him. 

“Meh.” The blond shrugs. “Semantics. Besides, people don’t get married right away. Like how some people take a year off after university before going into grad school? You could plan your wedding for the upcoming year, then date each other in the meantime! Boom! Done!”

Wonwoo stares at him, brow raised incredulously. While Junhui blinks, one hand covering his bottom lip to tug at it.

“That is the worst advice you’ve ever given me,” Wonwoo states. “And that’s saying something.”

Soonyoung, however, is not offended. He merely shrugs. “Suit yourselves. By the way, whose best man would I be? And please, no fighting over me.” 

Wonwoo snorts. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Hmph!” Soonyoung glares with a scowl. Although it looks more pouting than menacing. “Just for that, I’ll be Junnie’s best man!” And to make it official, he hooks his arm through the other’s and shoots Wonwoo another glare.

Junhui just giggles at the exchange, knowing neither really means it.

“Fine, then I’ll get Jihoon,” Wonwoo replies, unfazed. “At least I know he’ll be on time and get shit done.”

“Hey! I can get my shit together when it counts!” the blond argues. “You just wait and see! Junhui’s bachelor’s party will be the best party  _ever!_ ”

Junhui looks slightly alarmed as his mind spins out the possible outcome. “Er… I think I’m good, Soonyoung.”

“No! I’ve already made up my mind about it. It’s gonna blow Jihoon’s plans out of the water.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Just make sure no one ends up in jail.”

“Pfft, as if!”

“Just FYI,” Wonwoo says, “I’m not bailing you out.”

With wide eyes, he twists his body away from the latter. “What a terrible thing to say before you’re even married!” Soonyoung sounds absolutely appalled. “See, Junhui,” he smacks the other’s arm with the back of his hand, flicking his chin toward a less than amused Wonwoo. “This is why you should’ve come to me. I’d take care of you, darling.” With exaggeration, he reaches up to cradle the older’s face in his palms. Junhui plays along, leaning his forehead against the blond’s, all the while giggling under his breath. “I love you, Junnie!”

As the idiots break apart due to the laughing fit, Junhui falls back against the armrest, holding his stomach. Soonyoung throws a look toward Wonwoo’s unenthusiastic expression.

“Uh-oh,” he mutters, swatting Junhui’s leg. “Looks like we upset your groom.”

“Ah!” Junhui jumps up and crawls over Soonyoung’s body to latch onto Wonwoo’s arm. “You know you’re the only one for me, Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo glares, especially at Soonyoung for snickering. “Are you just saying that because you’re afraid I’ll bail on you, and you won’t get your free cakes?”

“No!” the lover of free cake insists, clinging to his grumpy groom even tighter. “Wonwoo’s my faaaaaaavorite!” he sings, making the other idiot laugh even harder.

Gritting his teeth, Wonwoo attempts to pry the long-limbed koala off of him. His efforts are half-hearted, but no one needs to know that. 

“Well, kids, not that I don’t enjoy hanging out, but I have a date with my bed.” The self-proclaimed best man shoves Junhui off of him, resulting in the latter ending halfway into Wonwoo’s lap. While he’s distracted by Soonyoung, Wonwoo grips his hips and settles him completely over his thighs. Soonyoung stands up and stretches, his shirt riding up slightly over his belt. Junhui uses the opportunity to poke at the stretch of skin and hear him screech at the sudden intrusion. They bat their hands at each other for a few seconds, laughing.

“Don’t you have class at five?” Wonwoo wonders, glancing at the clock.

“Yeah,” he hits Junhui one last time before dodging out of the way, which doesn’t stop the brunet from attempting to reach him anyway. Wonwoo barely has time to yank him back before he crashes into the coffee table. 

Soonyoung grins at the pouting Junhui, but answers Wonwoo. “I had a 7:30 exam this morning, though, so I need to catch up on sleep.” With a little wave, he picks up his bag from the counter and goes to his room, leaving the two grooms to decide on the rest of their options. 

Junhui doesn’t seem to mind their new positions as he picks up the notebook and continues to make comments and jot down notes. So Wonwoo just rests his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, and provides commentary.

 

 

The following week passes without much excitement or change, aside from Soonyoung’s new habit of referring to both Wonwoo and Junhui as Mr. Jeon. Wonwoo is surprised by how much he secretly enjoys it. 

On the morning before their appointment, he returns to the dorm and finds Junhui wearing a panicked look as he frantically digs through his own closet and drawers. He doesn’t even look up when Wonwoo enters.

“What are you looking for?”

“The ring my brother gave me as a birthday present,” he explains, emptying the content of his sock drawer onto his bed. Rolls of white, gray, and black socks bounce around, along with a few coins and a pencil. “You can’t pretend to be engaged if you don’t even wear a ring, right?” Pocketing the few coins, he scoops his socks back into the drawer and shoves it into place.

Wonwoo drops his bag on his bed and slides into his desk chair. “Does it have to be that specific ring?”

“No, but I know it has to be around here somewhere.”

“Well, in that case.” He reaches across his desk to poke around the little container with paper clips and pushpins to pluck out a shiny black band with silver accents. He examines it for a second, then throws it toward Junhui. The latter catches it in midair with both hands. “I bought it on a whim a while ago because it looks cool. Just wear that.”

Junhui holds it between his thumb and index fingers, looking at his roommate through the center. “Are you sure?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Okay. Thanks.” 

He watches Junhui slip the metal ring onto his left fourth finger, and a pleasant flutter wells up in his chest. He suppresses it, not to much avail. The way Junhui smiles fondly at the ring around his finger doesn’t help quench the foreign feeling, either. 

 

A couple hours later, the boys head down the street toward the bakery. Wonwoo lets himself be led by the enthusiastic Junhui, their fingers linked. Every so often, Wonwoo finds himself idly rubbing the metal band on Junhui’s finger as he listens to his best friend’s joyous voice listing off all the flavors he wants to try today.

As Wonwoo expects, the interior of the shop is just as lovely as its window displays hinted. The boys breathe in the smell of sugar and butter in the air, looking around for a second. The walls are painted in pastel shades, with flower baskets hanging from the ceiling. Throughout the shop, small metallic tables with curly legs uphold trays and towers of various colorful sweets. On the left side, tables for twos and fours are set up for patrons who wish to stay and enjoy their cakes. A few people are chatting and laughing quietly to the side as Junhui moves toward the counter, getting in line behind two other people.

Too distracted by the row of books along the far wall, Wonwoo doesn’t notice the person pushing open the door coming from the kitchen, voice unmistakable as he cuts off the cashier’s greeting.

“Welcome! How—”  

"Oh, hey!”  

Wonwoo spins to the front the same moment Junhui exclaims, “Mingyu! I didn’t know you worked here!”

“It’s only part-time, when my aunt needs help,” he explains, grinning broadly. “I can take their order,” he tells the other worker, who nods politely at them, before restocking the freshly baked baguettes Mingyu brought out. “So, what can I get for you?”

At this point, Wonwoo is debating whether he can grab Junhui and run out of the shop before Mingyu’s giant legs can catch up to them. It’s one thing to tell Soonyoung, who has no bearing whatsoever on the result of their deceit. It’s another to tell Mingyu, who actually works at the place they planned to cheat out of cake samples.

The stress getting to him, he finds himself squeezing Junhui’s hand, making the latter glance over at him in concern. Their little exchange doesn’t go unnoticed by their curious friend.

“Are you guys on a date?” he asks, directing a raised brow toward their fingers knotted together. 

Their response is put on hold as a woman exits the backroom, clipboard in hand. She sees them and walks over, “Hi, are you our one o’clock appointment?”

“Um, yes,” Junhui answers, throwing a glance at the very confused Mingyu, whose eyes dart between the couple and the woman, assumed to be his aunt.

“Great,” she beams. “Let’s go take a seat and get started! How exciting!” Not a minute has passed, and she’s already speaking a mile a minute. “Have you been shopping around yet, or is this your first time? I find that it’s always nice to look around before making any kind decisions, even if you decide not to do business with us, in the end, it’s your happy day. So I hope we’ll be able to meet your standards.”

“Yes, thank you,” Junhui replies, smiling politely at her. But Wonwoo isn’t tricked. He can feel the slight jitter of nerves through their linked hands, and he squeezes it reassuringly. Fortunately for them, Wonwoo has perfected the art of the poker face. Unlike Junhui, who shows everything. If they're going to pull this off without getting kicked out, he has to make sure Junhui doesn’t get flustered and blurt out the truth.

They follow after her to the corner table, partly hidden from the rest of the shop to allow them more privacy. They sit down across from her, and Wonwoo hooks his foot around Junhui’s chair, yanking on it to bring him closer. He figures the close proximity might relax the brunet.

“Okay,” she sets the clipboard on the table and pulls out a pen. “Why don’t we start by talking about the basics? Is there any food allergies, or any ingredient we should stay away from?”

“Well, I highly doubt there’s any sea food or eggplant cake in existence,” Wonwoo says quietly, cracking a small smile, “So I think we’re good on that front.”

She chuckles, nodding and jotting it down. “Alright, then i’ll bring out the first tray of samples, and we’ll go from there.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Leaving her notes on the table, she excuses herself to the kitchen. 

“You doing okay?” Wonwoo leans close to Junhui’s ear and whispers. The brunet nods. “Are you sure? I can come up with an excuse, and we can leave if you—"

Junhui tugs on his wrist under the table and shakes his head. Mimicking Wonwoo’s earlier gesture to keep their conversation between them, he whispers, “It’s fine. I’m just a little flustered by all the questions. I know it was my idea, and all I wanted was the free cake. But now it kinda feels like we’re  _really_ getting married, you know?”

Wonwoo smiles gently and nods, reaching to take the older’s hand into his again. He receives a shaky, but beautiful smile in return.

“Just look how adorable and precious they are, Mingyu!”

The two break apart at the intrusion, seeing Mingyu and his aunt returning. He carries the tray with multiple squares of cakes to their table, throwing them a look that says ‘You better tell me what’s going on later.’ Wonwoo makes quick and sharp motions across his throat to tell the latter to keep quiet for now.

Thankfully, Mingyu gets the hint and leaves without much of a fuss, aside from another suspicious stare. His aunt takes her seat and talks them through the different flavors. It seems that with the appearance of the free cakes, Junhui has managed to calm down. Even Wonwoo has to admit that he is having a good time. Who wouldn’t enjoy eating high-end cakes for free?

At this point, even the questions about their “wedding” doesn’t make Junhui tense up anymore. Wonwoo repeats the options and color scheme they’ve agreed on last week, and Mrs. Kim fills-in her forms. 

They’re halfway through the second and last tray. Wonwoo spears half of the square—dark chocolate cake with raspberry filling—and pops it into his mouth, letting the rich taste of chocolate melt on his tongue. The sweetness is balanced perfectly with the tartness of the berry. It might be the best of the one’s he’s tasted so far. From the corner of his eye, he sees Junhui glance his way. Reaching up, Junhui wipes the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth with his thumb and licks it. 

While he’s busy feeling his cheeks heat up from the intimate gesture, the other exclaims, “Mm! I like this one.”

Wonwoo points to his face, intending to indicate the cake he’s just tasted. 

“Yeah!” Junhui nods. “And the cake was good, too,” he smirks with a wink.

Mrs. Kim laughs and coos at how adorable and in love they seem to be and makes a note about that particular cake flavor. In the meantime, Wonwoo thinks he might combust. It’s definitely not the first time he’s witnessed Junhui’s flirting game, but it is the first time it’s aimed directly at him and not as a joke.

At the end of the appointment, they buy two coffees and a couple slices of cake to bring home for Soonyoung and Jihoon. It’s the least they can do after such a friendly appointment and the amount of cake they ate. Wonwoo makes up some excuse about still deciding on the theme and reception, so they’re unable to visualize a concrete cake design as of yet. Mrs. Kim didn’t mind. Instead giving them her business card and told them she’d keep their appointment notes for a year, so whenever they make a decision they can come back. She even hands them several pamphlets with wedding ideas and looks for inspiration.

The same pamphlets Junhui examines as they head down the street back to the dorm. Junhui has one arm hooked around Wonwoo’s, using both hands to open the flyer and point at the pictures. Wonwoo doesn’t draw attention to the fact that they no longer need to pretend being a couple, because he rather likes holding onto the older.

“Look! A beach wedding,” Junhui muses. “That’s fun.”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose. “Too sandy. It’ll get everywhere. Not to mention the winds and salt water.”

“True. Reminds me of those failed wedding videos of the bride and groom falling into the sea.” They laugh and shake their heads. “So the beach is out. What about the woods? It looks just like a fairytale!”

“Bugs,” is all Wonwoo says.

“Good point.” He flips to the following page. “What about in a castle or something? Like this.”

Wonwoo glances down at the picture of a large landscape, the wedding party standing in a perfect line in front of a majestic castle. It looks pretty nice, actually. “You could save the cost by having the ceremony and reception at the same place. There’s plenty of room. And depending on the place, you might even sleep there and save on hotel fees.”

Junhui cocks his head look toward Wonwoo, the corners of his mouth turned upward. “Look at you, being all efficient!” He giggles when he sees Wonwoo roll his eyes to hide his matching smile. “Do I know how to pick my men or what?” Like the most natural thing in the world, the brunet rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, hugging his arm close to the chest. 

Wonwoo feels warm, but it’s a different sort of heat. Not the overwhelming flush that consumes him whenever he’s embarrassed. This is gentler, a lot more pleasant, and it’s spreading out from his chest to the tips of his toes. He doesn’t know how to explain it, but he can guess what it means. 

Suddenly, Junhui lifts his head and looks toward a shop. Wonwoo follows his gaze, but before he can determine which shop Junhui is focusing on, he’s tugged forward. They arrive in front of a store window displaying a handful of mannequins wearing full suits. Junhui walks slowly along the window.

“I bet you’d look really hot in one of them,” he says, poking Wonwoo’s stomach with a laugh.

The latter snorts, draping an arm over his shoulder and leaning half of his weight on his partner. They continue to gaze at each suit, until they get toward the end of the line. 

“Hey, isn’t that the same color as the blue we liked?” Junhui points at the dress shirt the mannequin closest to them is wearing. “What was the name again? Rose quartz and serenity. That’s serenity.” He lets out an amused chuckle. “I wonder if they have the pink too.” He leans closer to the glass, causing Wonwoo’s arm to drop off. His eyes roam the low shelf where the folded shirts and matching ties are arranged. “There it is!” Excitedly, he turns to grin at Wonwoo and points. 

Wonwoo laughs quietly, watching the pure and genuine joy in his friend’s expression. Something about it makes his heart flutter. It’s similar to that pleasant feeling from earlier. Just the way Junhui smiles and laughs, the sensation of his hand inside Wonwoo’s grip, how at ease they are with each other, the desire to protect him when he seemed too tense at the beginning of the appointment. And lastly, when they discuss wedding options and reception ideas, he doesn’t want to run for the hills. He actually wants to run toward those plans. Everything just fits. Everything feels…  _Right_.

And then he gets it. He knows what he wants.

He takes a step forward and grabs Junhui’s wrist, spinning him around. His free hand lifts to cup Junhui’s face; his mouth seeks the soft and pump lips. There is a second of hesitation, but Junhui quickly kisses him back. He tastes like cake, Wonwoo thinks, chuckling as they separate. He leans his forehead against Junhui and watches the lovely smile blooming shyly.

“Marriage is a little too soon,” he says, smirking, “But Junhui, wanna date me?”

The grin turns even more beautiful. “Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr post: "i just saw a thing on fb like ‘does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples’ and im just…………………imagine ur otp" And here we are lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I apologize if anyone is disappointed by this fic. It's kinda short, and a little "meh", but since I already wrote it, I figured I might as well post it. (Kinda ironic after your lovely comments about wanting quality wonhui content... I'm sorry... I'm gonna go back to my corner now...)


End file.
